Jung's Family
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Hanya sekilas kelucuan keluarga kecil Jung / apa saja yang terjadi pada Daehyun dan anaknya selama Zelo pergi ke Busan? /Sequel of New Life / Oneshoot/ RnR please?


"Aigoo Jung Junhong! _Eomma_ kan sudah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak makan tomat!"

Mata polos itu mengerjab-ngerjab bingung saat melihat _eomma_nya merebut paksa buah tomat yang ada ditangannya. Ia berdiri. Mengulurkan tangan pada _eomma_nya. "Celli tomato~ _naekkoyaa_~" Junhong merajuk. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "_Eommaaa_~"

Zelo menggeleng. "Kau sudah makan sembilan tomat ceri hari ini. Dan _eomma_ tidak mau kalau sistem pencernaanmu sampai terganggu"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweeeee _appaa_"

Zelo meringis. Mengapa anaknya sangat menyukai tomat? Ia melirik suaminya -Daehyun- yang datang menghampiri mereka. Lirikan mata daehyun membuat Zelo mendengus. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau dia menangis Jung! Aku tidak mau kalau Junhong sampai sakit perut"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Junhong kecil yang tengah merengut. "Sudah-sudah, nanti _appa_ belikan _coffee_ dan kau boleh minum sepuasnya"

PLAK!

Satu pukulan mendarat dengan mulus diwajah milik Daehyun. Zelo yang melihat itu sibuk menahan tawanya sedangkan pelaku hanya menatap 'korbannya' itu dengan tatapan polos.

Daehyun terdiam. Mimik wajahnya berubah aneh. Junhong baru saja memukul wajah tampannya! Anak berumur enam tahun itu memukul wajah ayahnya sendiri! "Ya Junhongie! Kenapa memukul wajah _appa_ eoh?"

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Junhong mau celli tomato! _coffee_ itu pahit!" Ia siap memukul wajah _appa_nya sekali lagi namun tangannya ditahan oleh _eomma_nya. "Huweee _eomma_ Junhong mau celli tomato lagi~"

"Astaga.. Ibu dan anak sama saja! Kalian berdua sering menganiaya ku" Keluh Daehyun. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun Junhong masih sangat kecil, tapi kekuatannya hampir sama dengan Zelo. Benar-benar ibu dan anak! Dasar!

Zelo tertawa saat melihat wajah Daehyun yang tertekuk karna kejadian tadi. "Junhongie beli _ice_ _cream_ saja ya?" Bujuknya. Ia mengusap kepala Junhong lembut.

Bocah manis itu tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui usul _eomma_nya. Tatapannya beralih pada Daehyun. Ia menatap Daehyun dengan wajah memelasnya. "_Appa_~ Junhongie mau es klim~ belikan yaaa~" Memeluk leher Appanya dengan manja. Tak memperdulikan dengusan yang berasal dari Daehyun.

Daehyun menggendong Junhong. "Zelo-ya, pulang nanti siapkan aku makanan yang banyak. Kalau tidak.." Ia tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau yang akan ku makan" kekehan terdengar. Membuat bulu kuduk milik Zelo berdiri.

"Astaga dasar mesum! Sana cepat pergi!"

Setelah sosok Daehyun dan Junhong pergi. Zelo menghela nafas lega. Seharian ini ia sibuk mengurusi Jung kecil yang benar-benar nakal. Sibuk berlarian kesana kemari, membuat Zelo kewalahan dibuatnya.

Senyumannya dibibir mungil Zelo mengembang. Inilah kehidupan barunya dengan Daehyun. Empat tahun yang lalu Daehyun melamarnya dan mereka berdua menikah di amerika.

Karna mereka berdua sadar diantara mereka tidak ada yang bisa melahirkan. Akhirnya Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak disebuah panti asuhan di Mokpo. Kenapa harus mokpo? Entahlah.. saat itu ia merasa harus kesana, dan akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Junhong yang masih berumur satu tahun. Nama anak itu Junhong. Heran? Ia juga. Sungguh kebetulan atau keajaiban?

Dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil itu kehidupan mereka semakin sempurna.

Dan Choi Junhong.. Berkat dia juga Zelo bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun. Teringat olehnya saat Junhong muncul dalam mimpinya selama sebulan penuh. Dia terus meminta pada Zelo agar ia mau melamar kerja pada perusahaan milik Daehyun.

Pada awalnya Zelo mengabaikan mimpi itu. Tapi suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Daehyun. Zelo sempat takut karna sosok Junhong sering muncul dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Junhong.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Junhong.." Ucap Zelo tulus. Ia segera berjalan menuju dapur. Mulai sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya itu. Hey! Ia tidak mau berakhir diatas tempat tidur dengan sosok srigala yang siap memakannya kapan saja. Itu mengerikan!

.

.

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Jung Family

.

. Genre : Yaoi/Romance/Little bit humor

.

Rated : T

.

Cast :

- Jung Daehyun

- Zelo

.

Warning : this is yaoi fanfiction. OOC, Typo(s), etc. NO PLAGIARISM!

Happy Reading! ^^

.

~Jung's Family~

.

Duk Duk Duk

"Jung Junhong berhenti memukul-mukul meja makan"

Bocah kecil berparas manis itu tetap pada kegiatannya mari-memukul-meja-makan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menatap ayahnya yang sekarang sedang sibuk memasak.

Apron yang awalnya berwarna putih itu kini sudah berubah warna. Entah warna apa yang ada disana yang jelas warnanya tidak enak dilihat. Junhong menatap wajah ayahnya yang sekarang sudah terlihat seperti badut. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan coretan-coretan yang berada diwajah ayahnya.

"_Appaa_~ Junhongie lapaall"

Duk Duk Duk

Daehyun terlihat frustasi. Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Garam. Dimana garam?!

Dengan kesal Daehyun merangkak dilantai untuk mencari kotak garam yang ia butuhkan. Padahal tadi ia ingat ia menaruh kotak itu disampingnya. Kemana kotak itu pergi sekarang?

Ia berdiri dengan kesal.

Duk

"Argh sakit!" Daehyun ingin sekali melempar meja makan yang baru saja berciuman dengan kepalanya. Ia meringis.

"_Appa_~ Gocong~"

"Apa? Gocong? Gocong itu apa?" Daehyun mengernyit bingung. Gocong? Bahasa apa itu?

"Itu~ Macakan _appa_ gocong~" Junhong menunjuk penggorengan yang dipakai ayahnya untuk memasak. Ia yang memang duduk dibangku bayi yang tinggi bisa melihat rupa masakan ayahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Oh gosong. Kenapa kau cadel sih Junhongie? Gosong, Pakai S bukan pakai C" Ucap Daehyun.

Tiga detik kemudian.

"Huwaaaa! Masakanku gosong!"

Junhong kecil memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan bosan. Wajah ayahnya itu seperti ingin menangis. Sedetik kemudian mimik wajah Junhong berubah. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit isakan kecil terdengar.

"Tidak. Jangan menangi-"

"Huweee _eommaa_~"

"Jung Zelo cepatlah pulaaangg" Daehyun menggeram frustasi. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Membayangkan kehidupannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan yang pastinya akan sangat mengerikan.

"Zelo-ya~"

~Jung Family~

.

Pria berparas tampan yang memakai setelan jas kerjanya berjalan dengan gontai kearah kamar miliknya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ia buru-buru masuk dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur.

Baju kantor yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya tidak menyurutkan niat pria itu untuk langsung tertidur. Masa bodoh soal ganti baju dan mandi. Ia sudah sangat lelah.

Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya namun suara tangis yang begitu kencang mengusik gendang telinganya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"_Appaa_ hiks Junhongie takut.. Appaaa"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Namun pria yang menyandang predikat sebagai seorang ayah itu terlihat belum mau membuka matanya.

BRAK!

"_APPPAAA_"

"Astaga Junhong!"

Daehyun buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri anaknya yang sekarang menangis tersedu diambang pintu. Wajahnya yang memerah, air matanya yang mengalir dan jangan lupakan isakan pilunya membuat rasa lelah Daehyun hilang seketika.

"Shhtt.. Jagoan _appa_ kenapa menangis hm?" Tanya Daehyun. ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu ketempat tidurnya.

"Junhongie takut _appa_ hiks ada petil.." Adu Junhong. Air matanya masih tetap mengalir.

Daehyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Pasti Junhong terbangun dari tidurnya karna mendengar suara petir. Benar-benar mirip dengan Zelo. Ia menepuk tempat tidurnya. Menyuruh anaknya untuk tidur.

"Kenapa menggeleng?"

Junhong kembali menggeleng. Ia tidak mau tidur disini. "Kamalku~ Junhongie mau tidul dicana~"

Daehyun menghela nafas. Benar-benar manja. Dengan berat hati Daehyun menggendong Junhong keluar dari kamarnya. Letak kamar Junhong yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat mereka cepat sampai.

Dibukanya pintu bercat biru langit itu perlahan. Ia berjalan menuju single bed milik Junhong yang berbentuk seperti pesawat terbang dan merebahkan Junhong disana.

"_Appa_ tidul dicini ne?"

Daehyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tempat tidurmu tidak muat untuk menampung dua orang. Sekarang Junhongie tidur _ne_?"

Bocah manis itu menggeleng. Ia memandang dengan tatapan memelasnya pada sang ayah. "_Eomma_ caja cering tidul dicini cama Junhongie. Maca _appa_ tidak mau" Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga jangan menangis lagi!" Ujar Daehyun panik. Tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung naik ketempat tidur Junhong yang kecil. Sedikit kesusahan karna tubuhnya hanya tertampung setengah disana.

Junhong tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk ayahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sang ayah. Perlahan mata itu terpejam.

Dengkuran halus itu menandakan kalau Junhong sudah pergi kedalam mimpinya. Daehyun tersenyum dan mengelus surai anaknya pelan. matanya menerawang. Sudah dua hari Zelo tidak ada dirumah. Bukan. Bukan karna ia mengusir Zelo seperti yang di drama televisi. Istrinya itu sedang pergi ke Busan untuk bertemu dengan ibu Daehyun yang sedang sakit disana.

Awalnya Daehyun juga ingin kesana dan menginap. Namun Zelo bilang kalau dia harus pergi ke kantor dan Junhong harus pergi kesekolah. Dan disinilah mereka, hanya berdua dirumah besar milik keluarga Jung. Mengurusi keperluan mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ahh lebih tepatnya Daehyun sendiri yang harus mengurusi keperluannya dengan Junhong.

Ia merindukan Zelo. Baru dua hari tapi rasanya sudah seperti ditinggal dua abad. Baru kali ini Zelo pergi jauh darinya, semenjak mereka berdua menikah, Zelo selalu berada bersamanya, mengurusi dirinya dan Junhong.

'Apa seperti ini ya sibuknya Zelo dirumah? Pasti benar-benar merepotkan' Batinnya.

Daehyun melirik kearah anaknya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Malaikat kecilnya. Walaupun bukan anak kandung tapi Daehyun dan Zelo sangat menyayangi Junhong.

"Hoamm.." Daehyun menguap. Ia memejamkan matanya. Biarlah untuk malam ini ia tidur disini. Semoga saja besok tulangnya tidak terbelah dua.

.

~Jung Family~

.

"Tidaaakkk! Aku terlambat!"

Suara gaduh mengusik ketenangan mansion milik keluarga Jung itu. Sang kepala keluarga tengah sibuk berlari kesana-kemari. Meninggalkan sosok bocah kecil yang menatap ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Junhongie cepat mandi!" Daehyun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari untuk mencari dasi.

Junhong menguap. Bukannya bergegas untuk mandi ia malah berjalan kearah sofa dengan santai dan kembali tiduran disana. Matanya mulai tertutup lagi.

Daehyun keluar kamar dengan keadaan kacau. Ia sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya yang terlihat kusut dengan tergesa.

"Haiss Junhongie kenapa tidur lagi?!" Ia berteriak kesal. Mengguncang tubuh mungil itu dengan agak keras. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh terbangun.

"_Appaaa_! Junhongie macih ngantuk!"

"Kau harus segera kesekolah! Astaga aku terlambat. Bagaimana ini bagaimanaa" Daehyun meracau tidak jelas. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir mencari solusi.

"_Appa_.."

"Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi _appa_ Junhongie.. _Appa_ sedang berfikir" Ia semakin resah. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja.

"_Appaa_.."

Tidak ada respon.

"_APPAAAAA_!"

Daehyun tersentak. Ia menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa _appa_ pakai celana pendek caat akan pelgi kelja?"

Daehyun melotot. Ia menunduk. Benar! Ia hanya memakai boxer! "Kemana celanaku?!" Ia hendak berlari kekamar namun teriakan anaknya membuat ia mengurungkan niat. "Apalagi Junhong? _Appa_ sudah terlambat untuk pergi kerja"

"Kata ibu gulu kemalin, becok itu hali minggu.. belalti cekalang hali minggu" Ucap Junhong sambil tersenyum polos.

"H-Hah? Ming.. Gu?"

"Iya~ Cekalang hali minggu~ Kalau tidak pelcaya liat kalendel"

Daehyun tercengang. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. dengan gerakan lambat ia ikut duduk disamping Junhong. Benar. Ini hari minggu dan ia baru ingat.

"Junhongie.."

"Apa _appa_?"

"Apa _appa_ terlihat seperti orang gila?" Tanya Daehyun pelan.

Junhong mengangguk. Dengan polosnya ia menjawab. "Iya~"

.

~Jung Family~

.

Daehyun sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya saat dirasakan sebuah lengan mungil tengah menarik-narik kaus santai yang ia kenakan. Mata Daehyun melirik sekilas pada bocah kecil disampingnya, namun matanya kembali terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

Merasa dicueki Jung kecil itu semakin gencar menarik-narik kaus ayahnya. Tapi Daehyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dan dengan satu tarikan keras berhasil menimbulkan sebuah suara yang membuat Daehyun menahan nafasnya.

Daehyun menatap horror pada Junhong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar tidak bersalah. Tatapan Daehyun kini teralih pada bagian baju santainya yang sekarang sudah porak-poranda. Daehyun tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa merobek baju _appa_ eoh?"

"Habisnya _appa_ cejak tadi tidak menengok~ padahal Junhong kan memanggil _appa_~"

"Tapi tidak usah sampai dirobek!" Bentak Daehyun. Ia menutup layar laptopnya dengan kasar dan pergi berjalan menjauh dari Junhong.

Meninggalkan sosok Jung kecil yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

BRAK!

Dentuman pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang lagi-lagi membuat suasana tenang itu kembali terusik. Daehyun bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Lama ia terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu sampai nada dering ponselnya terdengar. Ia melihat siapa yang menelepon dan menghela nafas lega.

Jung Zelo.

"_Yeoboseo_ Zelo-ya.. Kapan kau pulang?"

"..."

"Aku dan Junhong rrr baik-baik saja.."

"..."

"Sungguh kami berdua baik-baik saja sayang~ Tidak usah khawatir.."

"..."

"_MWO_?!"

Sambungan itu berakhir. Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang tamu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Zelo sedang menggendong Junhong yang sedang tertidur. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Zelo hehe.."

"Hai sayang, aku akan kembali hari ini. Aku tidak yakin kau dan Junhong akan baik-baik saja, dan benar dugaanku. Kalian bertengkar eoh?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Daehyun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab Daehyunnie? Astaga lihat kausmu. Apa kau habis pergi berperang? Kenapa robek begitu?"

"Zelo aku.."

"Sudahlah.. Aku akan mengantarkan Junhong kekamarnya dulu. Kau juga kembali kekamar, aku ingin berbicara"

Pip

Sambungan telepon itu kembali terputus. Zelo menatap Daehyun sebentar dan melangkahnya kakinya menuju kamar anaknya.

Daehyun dengan lemas pergi kedalam kamar. Ia merasa bersalah karna membentak Junhong tadi. Pasti Zelo marah padanya. Ahh bagaimana ini..

CLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Zelo yang sekarang sudah berjalan mendekati Daehyun. ia duduk diatas tempat tidur dan menatap suaminya.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar Jung?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Hanya emosi karna Junhong merobek bajuku.."

"Sudah sudah.. Aku mengerti" Zelo tersenyum. Ia mengelus bahu suaminya pelan.

"Kau tidak marah kan? Maafkan aku.."

"Aku tidak marah. Minta maaflah pada Junhong, jangan padaku.." Zelo mempout kan bibirnya kesal. Daehyun yang melihat itu rasanya ingin segera menyambar bibir yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia sentuh.

"_Arraseo_.."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Zelo sibuk dengan fikirannya sedangkan Daehyun sibuk memandangi tubuh istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa ditatap Zelo memelototi Daehyun. "Apa?!"

"Ish galak sekali.. Sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu"

Zelo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pasti ada alasan lain. "Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu dan juga ehm.." Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Junhong. "Lubangmu.." Ia tersenyum tidak jelas.

Zelo semakin melotot. Kenapa suaminya sangat mesum?! "Tidak! Aku lelah Jung"

"Yaa~ Adik kecilku benar-bebar merindukan lubangmu sayang~"

"Omonganmu itu! Nanti Junhong dengar!"

Daehyun menyeringai. Ia semakin merapatkan duduknya pada Zelo. "Dia kan sedang tidur"

"Astaga Jung Daehyuuunn!"

-Disini kilaw boleh bikin ff ncnya~ terserah kilaw mau panjang atau mau pendek '-' yang hot yak kil wakaka XD tulisan ini diapus aja, gomawo kilaaww mooaahhh /kecup banjir/-

-Ini kejadian setelah nc'an nyahaha- apus yak kil yang ini /?

.

~Jung Family~

.

Junhong mengernyit bingung. Sejak tadi ia mendengar suara-suara aneh didalam kamar orang tuanya. Ia tadi ingin bertemu _eomma_nya tapi ia urungkan setelah mendengar suara itu.

Lama ia berdiri disana sampai tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. "_Eommaa_~" Teriaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Junhong mengernyit bingung. Ia baru saja akan berteriak lagi saat tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok sang ayah yang hanya memakai boxernya.

"_Appa_.. _Eomma_ mana?"

"Ehm dia.. Didalam"

"Junhong mau macuk!" Dengan lincah Junhong melewati ayahnya. Ia berlari kedalam dan terdiam saat tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. "Dimana _eommaaa_?"

Daehyun bergegas menghampiri Junhong dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Junhong. "Dia.. ehm"

PLAK!

"Kembalikan _eomma_ Junhong!"

Daehyun melotot. Lagi-lagi anaknya memukul wajahnya. "Ya! Kenapa memukul _appa_?!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Kembalikan _eomma_! _Appa_ jelek!"

"_Mwo_? _Appa_ mu ini super tampan! Enak saja dibilang jelek" Protes Daehyun.

PLAK!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat. Kali ini mendarat tepat dijidat milik Daehyun. "YA! Jung Junhong kemari kauuu"

Junhong berlari kearah Zelo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang eommanya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Zelo bingung.

"Dia memukul wajahku lagi dan bilang kalau aku ini jelek!"

Zelo tertawa dengan keras saat mendengar perkataan Daehyun. "Astaga Junhongie berkata jujur hm?" Ia memeluk Junhong dan menggendongnya.

"H-Hah? Jadi maksud kalian aku ini jelek?"

Ibu dan anak itu mengangguk dengan serempak.

"Awas kalian berdua!"

"Hahahahaha"

Terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir ketiga orang yang saat ini tengah bercanda. Zelo menatap Daehyun. Ia semakin tersenyum lebar.

'Terimakasih Tuhan karna sudah memberiku kebahagiaan'

.

.

.

END!

Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa wkwk. Saya membawa Sequel dari ff New life. Ehehe disini saya bikin ada Junhong kecil, jadi jangan bingung ya bacanya.

Maafkan saya karna di ff sebelumnya sedikit mengancam para readers. Kkk~ saya hanya iseng sebenarnya, lagi pula saya kan sudah bilang, saya akan melanjutkan ff saya yang belum tamat. Saya sudah pernah merasakan jadi readers dan ff yang saya sukai tidak update lagi T^T rasanya itu.. asdfghjk..

TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW DI FF NEW LIFE /CIPOK SATU-SATU/

Siapa yang nunggu ff Only Tears? Ffnya sudah hampir jadi loohh.. tinggal diedit sedikit lagi dan sudah siap update. Kalau tidak ada halangan kemungkinan ff Only tears akan update dalam beberapa hari kedepan dannnn itu chap Ending!

Berhubung saya sudah kelas dua SMA dan sudah mulai banyak tugas, jadi kesempatan saya untuk menulis ff makin sedikit :'( apalagi kegiatan saya full dari hari senin-minggu. Saya akan meluangkan waktu untuk update ff namun tidak sesering yang dulu. Saya harap readers tidak bosan dengan ff saya.

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


End file.
